Lucy's 100 Questions
by TheFanwhodoesntSleep
Summary: Mira is a Matchmaker. Lucy Never had a boyfriend. So Mira sets up 100 questions Natsu, Gray, Loke, Sting, Rogue, and Hibiki have to answer. But Natsu, Gray, Loke, Sting, Rogue, and Hibiki don't know what it's for to be Lucy's boyfriend. So who is going to be Lucy's Boyfriend? Find Out! I'm horrible at this.
1. Matchmaker Plans

Hey Here! This is my 1st fanfic so review!

Hope you like it! ;)

I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..

* * *

 **Lucy POV** _Streets of Magnolia_

I'm quite happy today. No one in my bed, not even that blue flying cat. I walk in the guild, Fairy Tail, and walk over to get something to eat. I walked in and I saw Natsu sleeping. "Cute isn't he?" said Mirajane.

"Hi Mira! Can I get a milkshake please?" I said.

"Sure thing Lucy!" Mirajane said.

"Hey Lucy." "Did you ever a boyfriend before?" Mirajane asked out of nowhere.

"No she ever had a boyfriend" said Cana.

"Cana? Why were you listening?" I asked.

"Well I have my answer so let's call Erza and Levy here!"

"Hey don't just tell everyone ok?" I yelled at Mira.

 **Mirajane POV** _Fairy Tail, Guild_

"Hey don't just tell everyone ok?" Said Lucy.

'Oh Lucy, you don't know what I'm going to do with you do you?' I thought.

"Levy! Erza! Come here please!" yelled across the guild.

When Levy and Erza came, I told the girls my matchmaker plans.

"And that's it! Now we just need 100 questions to ask them."

"No way! Why would we do that!" Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

"But Lu-chan, what if we tell you it's to see if they like you?" Levy reasoned.

'Don't worry Lucy, we have Erza and Levy quizzes too.' I thought as Lucy and Levy were fighting.

"Sure, you don't like this plan." said Levy.

"Lucy, it's a good idea. I would help, OK?" stated Erza.

"OK, let's have Natsu, Gray, Loke, Sting, Rogue, and Hibiki" Levy said.

"NO! I said I don't want to do this!" Lucy yelled at us.

"Well you won't be seen, we'll just say Mira the host and you don't know anything about it." Levy said.

"Lucy," said Erza , "Don't worry if they say something bad we can beat them up later."

"Fine, as long I get to punish them if they are not kind." Lucy said holding her whip.

* * *

Well that's it. The next chapter is boys going to the house

See yeah! - TFWDS


	2. Kidnapped

Hello! I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..

This will be about Letters and kidnapping, no problem right? ;)

* * *

 **Mira POV**

"Fine, as long I get to punish them if they are not kind." Lucy said holding her whip.

After that Lucy left the guild. She said she was going to write her novel. 'Oh well, she doesn't get to know what we are going to do to the boys tomorrow. Well I should tell Levy and Erza before they leave too!'

"Erza, Levy today we are going to make cards to go to the I bought. For the boys. And if they don't come, you know what I mean" I said mischiefly.

"And… Don't say Lucy to any of the boys" I warned.

"No problem!" said Erza and Levy.

* * *

Next day…. **Lucy POV** _Lucy's House_

"Ah, what a great sleep?" I said, "Ack! Natsu! Natsu wake up!"

"Luce five more minutes please…." said sleepily Natsu.

"No, Natsu wake up!" I said, "I will make you breakfast?"

"Ok Luce, I will sleep." said Natsu.

After many tries I just left him there on my bed. Well I should talk to Mira, about the plan. 'To tell the truth I like Natsu, Sting, and Rogue. I don't like Gray well because of Gruvia.(Gray and Juvia) and I want Juvia to be happy and I didn't really like him in the first place.' I thought. I walk to the guild.

 **Natsu POV** _Lucy's House_

'I really like Luce. She very nice to let me sleep in her bed and well I slept in it without telling her.' I thought

"Ah, what a great sleep?" Lucy said, "Ack! Natsu! Natsu wake up!"

"Luce five more minutes please…." said sleepily me.

"No, Natsu wake up!" Lucy said, "I will make you breakfast?"

"Ok Luce, I will sleep." said me.

Well she gave up on me, trying to wake me up anyways. Well I just sleep here for the rest of the day.

 **Erza POV** _Erza's room_

I need to go to the guild. Well I finished the cards. And I'm ready to kidnap any 'boys' to bring to the house. "Don't say Lucy to the boys" I say to myself. Well I will go to the guild now.

 **Levy POV** _Levy's room_

I hope Erza finished her cards, because I did. I have rope and a whip too. I hope I can do this. "Don't say Lucy to the boys" I whisper to myself. "Well time to go to the guild!" I said.

 **Mira POV** _Fairy Tail, Guild._

"What is taking them so long!" I complain.

Then Lucy came in, then 5 mins later Erza came in, then 10 mins later Levy came in. Gray was here but not Natsu. I wonder what happened?

"Lucy, Levy, Erza, come!" I said. They all came.

"You got the plan?" I asked knowing Lucy saying no.

"Well Lucy you will come to my 'New' house with me and Erza and Levy will bring and stalk them." I said.

"Well if that's the plan, Natsu in my house." Lucy said.

"Thanks that's one down!" said Erza who took after him.

"OK, let's go!" I said to Lucy.

 **Erza POV** _Streets of Magnolia_

I left the guild going to Lucy's house. I need to get him. As I looked around the house I saw him sleeping. I capture him quick and easy putting him in a cage and sent him to Mira's house. One down. Two more to go.

I got Rogue and Sting easily, they were eating, and I tied them up and brought them.(That's because they didn't like the letters) Plan is going right. But to be sure I asked the Sabertooth guild if they need him. They said no. I will tell Lucy, Mira, and Levy and maybe help Levy out.

 _At Mira's house_

"Hey Erza! We got them!" said Lucy.

"Good. I'm going to help Levy now." I responded.

"Oh, she coming this way to. Levy finished." said Mira.

"Ok!" I said.

 **Mira POV**

Levy just came back. Both Levy and Erza shared their story how the boys got here. 'Wow, all you guys did was kidnap them' I thought. "Well, time to start the game!" I said as I went to the theater room.

"Ok we will be in the Back room." said Lucy, Levy, and Erza.

'Time to untie them and wake them up! So the games will start!' I thought.

 _Theater room (still Mira's house)_

"Hey Boys! Wake up!" I yelled.

They all woke up and said, "What happened!"

"Well I captured you and put you in here. Well Let's start the quiz! " I said.

And before they said something, I said, "If you like it or not."

"So, I am your host, Mirajane" I said.

"Now let's start the questions!" I said proudly.

* * *

The next chapter is the questions.

See yeah ~ TFWDS


	3. Questions 1-10

Hi, I have the new chapter. I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..

* * *

 **Mira POV**

"So, I am your host, Mirajane" I said.

"Now let's start the questions!" I said proudly.

"Ok, now look at the slides for the questions! Let's start!" I say.

 **Normal POV**

 _ **Question 1: Do you wish to be Lucy's Boyfriend?**_

Natsu: I don't know but maybe!

Gray: I bet you don't what a boyfriend is and to answer the question, no I just asked Juvia out.

Natsu: I not that dumb I boyfriend is a regular male companion with whom one has a romantic relationship.

Loke: Yes, and Natsu good job.

Sting: So that's what boyfriend means, maybe on the questions.

Rogue: No, so can a leave? I like another person.

Hibiki: Yes, anything for you sweetheart!

Mira: Ok Rogue you can leave. Everyone else stay.

 _In back room…_

Lucy: Wow Natsu isn't to dumb

Levy: I'm surprised!

Erza: But Lucy get Hibiki out of here as soon as possible.

Lucy: Fine. I really don't like him anyway.

 _At theater room.._

 _ **Question 2: At a one through ten how much do you love Lucy?**_

Natsu: 10! Wait did I just say that? No 6! 'I really love Luce! I hope I didn't say that!' Natsu thought.

Gray: 5! Because she's a comrade!

Hibiki: 10! Anything for you my queen!

Sting: 8! I kind of like you.

*Every stares at Sting*

Loke: 900! I don't love anyone else!

 _Back room..._

Levy: Did you hear that Lu-chan, Erza? Natsu said 10!

Lucy: But he said 6 afterwards.

Erza: But he did say "Wait did I just say that?"

Lucy: I'm outdone.

 _Theater room…_

Mira: Ok Hibiki you can go!

Hibiki: What? But I love Luce!

Natsu: I can only can call Lucy, Luce! Get out!

*Fighting until Natsu says*

Natsu: But Luce is mine! You can't have her!

*Lucy, Erza fainted*

 **Question 3: Would you die for Lucy, even if she turns evil?**

Natsu:Yes! She's my very great best friend!

Loke:Yes! I can't really die anyway!

Gray:Yes! She is friend.

Sting:Yes! Even for lives.

 _Back room..._

Lucy: Why did we even ask that question?! Natsu and Gray would say yes because I'm in the Guild, Loke would say yes because he's my spirit, and Sting would say yes because we know he likes me now!

Levy: Yeah, Mira why did we ask that question?

 _Theater room…_

Mira: 'To make sure if they like her, Levy' Mira thought.

 **Question 4: What makes you smile?**

Natsu: Luce, and Happy!

Loke: Luce!

Gray: Guild!

Sting: IDK!

 _Back room..._

Lucy: Maybe we should get rid of Gray and Sting.

Levy: No! Let's keep them for the fun!

Happy: HI Lucy!

Lucy: Happy! How did you get in here?

Erza: Lucy! Should I get Happy a 'Big Fish'?

Lucy: Sure and keep him here.

 _Theater room…_

 **Question 5: If there is any place in the world that you could go, where would it be?**

Natsu: Luce's house!

Loke: Lucy's House!

Gray: Guild!

Sting: IDK!

 _Back room..._

Lucy: We should get rid of Gray and Sting.

Levy: No! Again, let's keep them for the fun!

Happy: Thank you Lucy! This fish is good!

Erza: Do you want another one?

Happy: Yes! By the way Natsu llllikes you, Lucy!

Lucy: What! Don't lie you little neko!

 _Theater room…_

Mira: Oh dear….

 **Question 6: If we were dating, how would you celebrate our first one year anniversary?**

Natsu: By going to a restaurant!

Loke: Going to a 5 Star Hotel!

Gray: Staying at home!

Sting: Doing whatever!

 _Back room..._

Happy: I'm telling you Lucy! Natsu likes you a lot!

Lucy: Well he doesn't act like it!

Erza: Lucy, Natsu told me he likes you too.

Lucy: Why didn't you tell me earlier!

Levy: Why? Do you like him?

Lucy: NO! Wait I don't know anymore!

 _Theater room…_

 **Question 7: What is the craziest thing that you have ever done in your life?**

Natsu: Going on that S-class Quest!

Loke: Falling for you!

Gray: Not bringing you back from that S-Class Quest!

Sting: I really don't know

 _Back room..._

Lucy: Oh that…

Erza: DON'T DO THAT AGAIN LUCY!

 _Theater room…_

Mira: Oh Dear Me...

 **Question 8: What was the scariest moment in your life?**

Natsu: Lucy was going back to her father!

Loke: When I was supposed to disappear!

Gray: When I was the only one alive in my village when the demon attacked.

Sting: When Natsu beat Rogue and me!

Natsu: You were scared!

Sting: Be quiet!

 _Back room..._

Erza: My scariest moment is when I thought you were going to leave us Lucy!

Lucy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Levy: I didn't even know about this!

 _Theater room…_

 **Question 9:Would you like to hang out with Lucy more often?**

Natsu: Yes

Loke: Yes

Gray: I don't

Sting: Maybe?

 _Back room..._

Levy: Doesn't Natsu already sleep in your bed with you?

Erza: What? No wonder he likes you!

Happy: Yeah, he does it all the time.

Lucy: But, he does that when I'm already sleeping!

Erza: So he does sleep with you!

 _Theater room…_

Mira:'Oh Lucy why didn't you tell me that!' Mira thought.

 **Question 10: What's your favorite way to spend a rainy day?**

Natsu: Being in my home, Lucy's home, or the guild.

Loke: Being with you!

Gray: Being at the guild fighting Natsu!

Natsu: Oh do you want a fight now?

Sting: Um… Being at home?

 _Back room..._

Lucy: Wow.. Ok.

Levy: Gray likes to fight…..

Erza: I want to stop them!

Lucy: Erza no! Or they know we are here!

TFWDS: Well who do you like Lucy?

Lucy, Levy, Erza: WHO ARE YOU?!

TFWDS: I'm the writer

Lucy: Well do you have a easier name we can call you?

TFWDS: Um… How about Macy Diamond?

Levy: Sure, Macy-chan!

Macy: You don't need to add Chan to my name Levy… Besides my real name isn't Macy Diamond. Bye!

* * *

 _That's it next is 11-20_

 _See you-Macy_


	4. Questions 11-20

_I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy_

* * *

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 11:**_ **What do you like of Lucy?**

Gray: She looks nice..

Loke: Everything!

Natsu: Her smell, how nice she is… But she's a weirdo.

Sting: I really don't know Lucy that well.

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: Natsu.. You… won't live!

Macy: Lucy maybe you should go out with Sting! He will get to know you better!

Erza: How did you get here again?

Lucy: No I don't like him too much...or at all.

Macy: Oh well Bye!

 _Theater Room…_

Mira: 'Well Macy you tried.' Mira thought.

 _ **Question 12:**_ **Is Lucy Pretty?**

Gray: Sure?

Natsu: You're a weirdo..

Loke: Don't call my Luce a weirdo, Natsu!

Natsu: I say only I can call Lucy, Luce, Loke!

Sting: Sure.. you're pretty.

 _Backroom..._

Lucy: I want to beat them up now!

Levy: Hey if you beat them up now you don't get to hear the rest of the answers!

Erza: That's right.

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 13:**_ **Would you go shopping with Lucy?**

Gray: Sometimes...

Loke: Yes! ANYthing for you!

Sting: No. Not even for you.

Natsu: If I get fire chicken!

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: They're boys…. Whatever

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 14:**_ **Is Lucy weak?**

Natsu: No! Who told you that?!

Gray: No, you are pretty strong!

Loke: No!

Sting: No? At the magic games you looked weak though.

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: One is really going to die..

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 15:**_ **What does "Lucy" mean to you?**

Natsu: A nice friend, a weirdo.

Gray: A friend.

Loke: My Master and friend.

Sting: A weak person who somehow I now like.

All boys except Sting: *Beats up Sting*

Mira: Oh dear...

 _Backroom..._

Lucy: Well Sting got what he needed.

Levy: and we didn't tell them.

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 16:**_ **How Many Times has Lucy Kicked you out of her house?**

Natsu: I lost count after 5 times she did it.

Gray: Flame-brain I didn't think you can count to 1!

Natsu: I can count to 11!

Gray: I can count to 100!

Natsu: I like to see you try!

Gray: Fine! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10….

Loke: Once. I came through the gate by myself and got kicked out because she was mad.

Sting: Zero.

Gray: I got kicked out a much of times. 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20...

 _Backroom..._

Levy: No comment.

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 17:**_ **What do you think of Lucy's kick?**

Natsu: It hurts!

Gray: I agree with Flame-head. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30…..

Natsu: Ice Queen are you done counting?

Gray: NO! 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45...

Loke: I think it's powerful!

Sting: I never saw it.

 _Backroom..._

Lucy: He's still counting! Ha!

Levy: Nope he finally got to 100.

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 18:**_ **After this quiz, if Lucy heard your answers, do you think you will live?**

Natsu and Gray: No! I don't want to be killed!

Loke: Yes! You are my love! And Natsu, Gray stop hugging each other….

Sting: Wait is Lucy that strong?

Natsu and Gray: Yes! It hurts a lot! Her words and whip!

Sting: You're kidding, right?!

Natsu and Gray: NOPE! And Loke don't turn on us! Don't hurt us!

 _Backroom…_

Levy: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!

Lucy: I yelled and kicked them out of my room, and the next time I yelled and whipped them out of my room and the next time I used Loke to get them out of my room, there.

Levy: No wonder they are afraid of you.

Erza: I showed her that!

Macy: Wow… by the way can I punish them afterward, Princess?

Happy: Who are you calling Princess?

Macy: Lucy…

Lucy: Just call me Lucy..

Macy: Ok Lucy bye….

Erza: So I guess she's helping us..

Levy: This is one thing I always wonder, how does she get here? And how does she leave? We can't even leave!

Happy: But there is fish!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 19:**_ **If Lucy joined another guild, what guild would you chose for Lucy?**

Natsu: Fairy Tail!

Gray: Natsu, can't chose Fairy Tail if she is leaves Fairy Tail!

Natsu: YOU WANT LUCY TO LEAVE?!

Loke: What, Gray? You want Lucy to leave? How crucial! You traitor!

Sting: I didn't know Fairy Tail members betrayed their members!

Gray: You got it wrong!:(

Macy: I'm sorry Gray I had to do that… Bye!

All the boys: Who was that? Wait she was able to leave! How?!

 _Backroom..._

Lucy: Ah.. the boys met Macy.

Levy: By the way Happy, how did you get in here?

Happy: With Macy.

Erza: How Happy?

Happy: I don't know! I was sleeping, Macy showed up and said to stay with Lucy and she would bring me there!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 20:**_ **Would you let Lucy have a pet?**

Natsu: Yes!

Gray: NO!

Loke: Sure! Can I get petted too!

Sting: Yes!

 _Backroom..._

Macy: Hi I'm back!

Lucy: Where did you go last time?

Macy: Oh.. I was sleeping I was tired.

Erza: Well what did you come here for this time?!

Macy: Lucy did you chose which you like? Oh, Erza and Levy don't kill me! Bye!

* * *

See you!-Macy

Next is 21-30


	5. Questions 21-35

HI! Did you see the chapter? :0 21-35!

An extra five questions! This is for me not updating! _I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy_

* * *

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 21: Would you buy a book for Lucy?**_

Loke: Yes anything for you!

Natsu: Sure?

Sting: I guess so...

Gray: Sure why not?

 _Backroom…_

Erza: No comment….

Lucy: Well I do like books…

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 22:**_ _ **What was the last book that you got so absorbed in that you couldn't put it down?**_

Loke: Your book

Natsu: None

Gray: I bet Flame brain here never read a book.

Natsu: Have too! It's called the The Wonderful Harry, the Witch and the Wardrobe!

Loke: I have never heard that book in my life….

Sting: Where the Wild Things Are, That's my book I like to read.

Gray:  The Hobbit That was a good book.

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: What's The Wonderful Harry, the Witch and the Wardrobe?

Macy: Oh.. That's Harry Potter, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and The Wonderful Wizard of Oz….

Levy: Wow… Well I hope it's a good book! If it is a book…

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 23:**_ _ **What's your favorite food to eat?**_

Loke: None! I eat anything!

Natsu: Flaming Cheesecake!

Sting: White cheesecake!

Gray: Ice Cake!

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: White, Flaming, Ice, anything?

Levy: Well that's what they eat….

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 24:**_ _ **Guess – what is Lucy thinking about right now?**_

Loke: She's Thinking of me!

Natsu: No, the reason why we aren't at the guild!

Sting: Why she isn't with me?

Gray: No Thought.

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: Gray is correct.

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 25: What will you do if Lucy dies tomorrow?**_

Loke: Why is she dying?!

Natsu: Lucy is dying?!

Sting: What?! Where is she!

Gray: We need to help Lucy!

Macy: That's not what the question asked…. Oh well bye Mira!

Mira: Bye Macy!

 _Backroom…_

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 26: What month is your favorite?**_

Loke: July!

Natsu: Hey mine favorite month is July!

Sting: May!

Gray: December!

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: Does Natsu know my birthday!

Levy: I don't think so…

Erza: He doesn't remember anyone's birthday, But Happy's.

Happy: I finished a another fish! Can I have a another one!

Lucy: Sure.

Levy: Do you know if Natsu knows Lucy's birthday? Happy?

Happy: No, but I think he knows your birthday.

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 27: Do you want children? If yes, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?**_

Loke: A boy and a girl!

Natsu: 30 kids! 15 boys!

Sting: Same as Natsu!

Loke: You know that's going to kill her.

Natsu: WHat!

Gray: Same as Loke

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: I hope I don't get put through that.

Levy: I hope too..

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 28: You wake up suddenly in the middle of the night. What would be the scariest sound to hear after waking up?**_

Loke and Natsu: Lucy's scream

Sting: Lector yelling

Gray: Juvia crying.

 _Backroom…_

Erza: No comment needed..

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 29: What childish thing do you still enjoy?**_

Loke: Cat Toys!

Natsu: Fighting

Sting: Fighting

Gray: TOYS

 _Backroom…_

Levy: Well If you get Natsu you give him fights, I guess.

Happy: I say NaLu should happen!

Lucy: NALU?

Happy: Mira says it would be you and Natsu?

Lucy: Natsu?! *fainted*

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 30: What's the biggest doubt you have?**_

Loke, Natsu, and Sting: If Lucy likes me back.

Gray: If Mira is going to tell our answers to the guild.

Mira: How Cute! And to answer Gray's question I'm not going to tell the guild.

 _Backroom…_

Levy, Lucy, Erza, Happy: We are…

Macy: Creepy….

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 31: If Erza came in here right now, hearing your answers, what would you do?**_

Loke: I go to spirit world.

Natsu, Gray, Sting: Nooooooooooooooo! I'm going to be killed!

 _Backroom…_

Erza: Too bad…

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 32:**_ _ **Do you know your friend's crushes? Say them.**_

Loke: Gray likes Juvia. Natsu likes… *Natsu covers Loke's mouth*

Natsu: Don't say.. Or be killed. Well I know Gray's, Gajeel likes Levy, Jellal likes Erza, that's all I know.

Sting: Well Natsu likes…. *Gets tied up by Natsu*

Gray: *Ties up Natsu* So Natsu likes L…. *Natsu gets out and knocks out Gray*

 _Backroom…_

Erza: Jellal.. He likes me?!

Levy: Gajeel likes me?!

Lucy: Um.. Gray started to say a L.. So Natsu likes a person that starts with a L…

Happy: It's Lucy! I'm not lying!

Macy: Lucy, I can't tell you if Happy is lying or not.

Lucy: Why can't you tell me!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 33:**_ _ **Who is your best friend? But no Lucy.**_

Loke: Aries!

Natsu: Happy!

Sting: Lector!

Gray: Juvia!

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: Makes sense.

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 34: Are you more of a night owl or a morning person?**_

Loke: None!

Natsu: Any! If there is food.

Sting: Morning!

Gray: Night Owl

 _Backroom…_

Happy: OK.

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 35:**_ _ **What 5 negatives things you don't like about Lucy?**_

Loke: There are none!

Natsu: She takes forever to dress, she is a weirdo, and is spending less time with me. I can't think of any more.

Sting: She is a weirdo, She is weak…. *Gets beaten up*

 _Backroom…_

Happy: By the way, Why were you spending less time with us? We were sad.

Lucy: I'm sorry Happy.. I don't know why.

Macy: Well Well Lucy did you chose one you really like? Bye!

Lucy: Maybe…

Levy: Who is it?

Lucy: Won't tell.

Erza: It's Natsu right?!

Lucy: Yes…..

* * *

Well bye!- Macy


	6. Questions 35-50

Hello! If you have a question that you want to have in the story review it because it does matter...

Well 36-50 questions! ≧◡≦ _I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy_ (｡ ‿ ｡)

* * *

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 36:**_ _ **What's one thing that wakes you up in the morning? (Thanks**_ _ **Fairytailnumber1Anime**_ _ **!)**_

Gray: I didn't get to answer the last one!

Natsu: Too bad Ice Pants..

Loke: Hoping you will summon me everyday!

Natsu: Food.

Sting: Anything

Gray: A fight.

 _Backroom…_

Happy: well Lucy's kick wakes me up in the morning

Lucy: Hey! That's because you are looking through my stuff blue cat!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 37: What is one thing you would change about Lucy?**_

Loke: Nothing! She's perfect the way she is!

Natsu: To stop kicking me out of her room when I'm trying to show her something!

Sting: To Make her not weak! *Gets tied up again*

Gray: For her to not get so angry at me.

 _Backroom…_

Happy: I agree with Gray and Natsu.

Lucy: What did you say?!

Happy: Nothing! *Chomps on fish*

Levy and Erza: *sigh..*

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 38: What's your favorite thing to do?**_

Loke: Be with you! *sings*

Natsu: Stop your singing Loke!

Sting: Swim

Gray: Make ice sculptures

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: Sting swims?

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 39: Do you like Lucy's cooking?**_

Loke, Sting and Gray: Lucy never cooked for me.

Natsu: Oh really? Well it's really good and I at punished (Like being a punching bag) for eating it all!

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: This question isn't needed. How come we use it?

Levy: I really have no answer.

Erza: Happy, Do you want another fish for info?

Happy: Sure! *Starts talking about Natsu, Gray, Jellal*

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 40:**_ _ **Would you give Lucy gifts?**_

Loke: Sure!

Natsu: Sometimes?

Sting: No.

Gray: If I make them in Ice.

 _Backroom…_

Happy: There's no need to answer anymore. Next question!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 41:**_ _ **How much do you know about Lucy?**_

Loke: A lot. Lucy Heartfilia was a rich person, saved me, lives on… *States every little thing about Lucy.*

Natsu: About right but you forgot the fact that I bought her to Fairy Tail.

Loke: That fact was not needed.

Sting: You forgot the fact Lucy is weak. *gets beaten up*

Loke: That fact is not needed.

Gray: You forgot the fact that Lucy doesn't like you back.

Loke: What did you say?!

Gray: You forgot the fact that Lucy doesn't like you back.

Loke: That's not true!

All boys but Loke: You are not needed.

Loke: WHAT! *tries to beat all of them up*

 _Backroom…_

Erza: I need to settle the fight!

Levy: But Erza.. *Erza can't open the door* Remember? MIra put in this room and we can't even out get there.

Happy: There's food and water, and Fish!

Lucy: Why does it have to be 100 questions? Why Mira!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 42:**_ _ **Is Lucy Fat?**_

Loke: No.

Natsu: Yes. She eats a lot of candy. Even Plue was eating a lollipop!

Sting: Sure that might be the reason she's weee….. *Gray ties him up*

Gray: Natsu, Sting that isn't the the right answer to tell a girl. *Talks really slowly and softly*

But I agree with you Natsu.

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: WHAT! *tries to open door* Mira! Let me out of here!

Levy: Lu-chan! Calm down!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 43:**_ _ **Who do you like? Oh and It can't be "Lucy" for Loke and Sting, If fact only Natsu really needs to answer this question. No one else needs to answer.**_

Mira: I will leave for this one. But, if you destroy or try to destroy something, I won't break and if you use the door you can't get out. Oh and you can't even dig underground or leave this room. Say Thank you to Freed's runes! *leaves*

Loke: Whattt!

Natsu: Not doing it.

Sting:...

Gray: Hey Flame-head! I will say yours if you don't say it in the next 30 mins!

Natsu: What! That's even worse! *Starts fighting Gray*

 _ **Time skip 30 minutes later…**_

Gray: Well I better tie Natsu first… *Ties Natsu up in fireproof rope* Ok. Natsu likes Lucy… *Natsu gets beaten by Loke. Still tied up*

 _Backroom…_

Mira: Well let's listen to the boy's answers!

Lucy: Do they know we are here?

Macy: No, that's because well this is a sound proof room!

Levy: So if we yell they can't hear us?

Macy: Yep! But don't try because you will bust everyone's eardrum.

Erza: Well I'm glad we have this lacrima vision screen!

Happy: Be quiet! I'm trying to listen to the boy's

All girls: Fine. *everyone listens to the boys* *Lucy and Mira faints*

Levy: Mira just said ships are everything in her sleep.

Macy: I better wake them up. *shakes Mira and Lucy*

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 44:**_ _ **Would you lend me Jewels for food, rent, and shopping?**_

All boys: If that is what a boyfriend is supposed to do, we fail this test.

Natsu and Loke: But maybe sometimes!

Gray and Sting: No way.

Loke: Hey Mira not here still.

The rest of the boys: Let's fight!

 _Backroom…_

*Mira and Lucy wake up*

Happy: Mira, the boys are fighting.

Erza: Can I come with you?

Mira: Sorry! Only I can get through!

 _Theater Room…_

All the boys: *Fighting*

Mira: Come on boys, the next question is up!

All the boys: Who cares about the questions?!

Mira: I do! *Uses a full body take-over.*

All the boys: Ach! *Gets tied to the chair by Mira*

Mira: Now answer the questions.

 _ **Question 45:**_ _ **What would you name your child if it was a girl?**_

Loke: Lucy!

Natsu: Nashi!

Sting: Sting!

Mira: That's a boy's name. Sting.

Gray: Annette?

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: I like Natsu choice.

Levy: Or do you like him in general?

Lucy: Levy!

Erza: Well are you going to chose who you want?

Lucy: Erza!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 46:**_ _ **What would you name your child if it was a boy?**_

Loke: Loke!

Natsu: Natsu!

Sting: Sting!

Gray: Azure!

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: You guys are a bunch of fools..

Erza: Right?

Levy: Well there's no fighting..

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 47:**_ _ **What is your favorite spirit Lucy has?**_

Loke: Me!

Natsu: Gemini!

Sting: Capricorn!

Gray: Aries!

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: Fair enough.

Happy: Who your favorite spirit Lucy?

Lucy: I don't have one! They all my friends!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 48:**_ _ **If you had the chance, would you go to the sleepover party at Lucy's house?**_

Loke:Of course!

Natsu: If she's having one, I call the bed!

Sting: Yeah.

Gray: It's kind of fun sleeping over...

 _Backroom…_

Happy: I love Lucy's bed it's warm and cuddly with Natsu and Lucy with me.

Erza: You sleep with Natsu?

Lucy: No, no, no. He gets in my bed when I'm already asleep.

Happy: There was that one time you were to tired and told Natsu and me to move to the other side of the bed and slept with us.

Lucy: But I was tired….

Happy: You also slept with Gray, Erza, me….

Lucy: Ok. Ok. We got it.

Levy: *staring* You even slept with Gray?

Lucy: Gray and Natsu get in my bed when I'm already asleep. Every other day it's Happy, Natsu, or Gray. And Gray doesn't do that anymore.

Levy: I wonder if Happy is fluffy when you sleep with him. *Pets Happy.*

Happy: *Purring*

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 49:**_ _ **If Lucy gets amnesia, what would you do?**_

Everyone: Try anything to get her memory back.

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: Really? You guys are sweet!

 _Theater Room..._

 _ **Question 50:**_ _ **Why are you taking this quiz?**_

Loke: Levy took me. I don't know how.

Natsu: I was kidnaped when I was sleeping in Luce's Bed.

Sting: I was eating with Rogue and Erza tied me up.

Gray: I was in my room, knocked out and found myself here.

 _Backroom…_

Lucy: They don't even know why they are here!

Erza: That means we are good kidnappers! *Gives Happy a fish*

Levy: So do you anything about Lucy and Natsu? And what they been doing?

Happy: Aye sir! Sadly I only know that Natsu and Lucy lllllllllllllllllllike each other.

Erza: Anything else cat!

Happy: Aye no!

Macy: Hi Lucy! Well here is the question I ask everytime. Lucy did you chose one you really like?

Lucy: Yes…..

Macy: Ok.. Who is it?

Lucy: Natsu.

Macy: Ok. Good to hear it!

Happy: I knew it! You guys lllllllike each other!

Erza and Levy: *Nods head*

Macy: I hope you can deal with the next 50 questions!

Lucy: I thought if I say something I can leave the questions!

Macy: Nope. I not evil. I just know that you might change your mind. Or not. Or maybe you will. No one knows what you will do. I don't own Fairy Tail. But maybe I have the story's control. Maybe I don't. Maybe Happy is lying. Maybe he's not. Maybe you're lying. Because Maybe Mira controls the story. Or maybe I'm Mira.*Laughes.*

Lucy: What?!

Erza: Tell me who you are and maybe I won't kill you.

Macy: What if I am you, Lucy, Happy, Levy, Juvia, Leon, or Wendy? What if I'm not real. What if I'm not any of you mages? What if I'm the writer that can't be harmed?

Levy: Well you do appear out of nowhere, so I say you are the writer who can't be harmed, and has the story's control.

Macy: Correct! Way to go! Bye!

* * *

This is a note saying what questions do **You** want?So review your question and I might pick it! Oh and not dirty stuff. ~Macy


	7. Questions 51-65

_I'm sorry! I will be updating once a month at least. I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy_

* * *

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 51: If the last girls in the world were Lucy, Lisanna, Yukino, Juvia who would you date? And if a person calls it, no one else can get that person.**_

Gray: Juvia!

Natsu: Lucy!

Loke: Hey I was going to say that! *Starts punching Natsu*

Mira: Don't get me mad! *Every boy scared*

Sting: I guess Lisanna.

Loke: I take Yukino.

 ** _Backroom…_**

Macy: I'm going to bring Juvia here!

Lucy: Please don't!

Juvia: *Juvia walks in* Love Rival!

Lucy: I'm not!

Erza: Well the question isIf the last girls in the world were Lucy, Lisanna, Yukino, Juvia who would you date? For the boys.

Levy: You should listen Juvia. To the answers.

Happy: They don't know we are here!

*Boy's start saying there answers.*

Juvia:Gray-sama? Lucy not love rival! Juvia is so happy!

Lucy: I'm glad I am not your love rival!

Juvia: Did Lucy never wanted to be love rival to Juvia?

Lucy:...Yeah. I'm been trying to tell you that…...

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 52: Is Lucy an awesome person?**_

Gray: Well she can be scary. And powerful. And hopefully not a "Love Rival" to Juvia anymore. So, sure?

Loke: I say, she's too awesome, that I need sunglasses!

Natsu: I hope I don't get beaten up. Well she's awesome. But, I wanted to sleep in today! We started at 9:00 in the morning. Morning! I think?

Gray: I think?

Sting: No she's wea-k…. *Gets Beat Up by the rest of the boys.* Ouch! That Hurt!

The **"other"** boys: You deserve it!

 ** _Backroom…_**

Lucy: Sting is so rude! He deserves to be punished!

Levy: Lu-chan! Be careful Happy's *Lucy trips on Happy's fish bones* Fish bones on the ground…

Lucy: Happy! Don't leave your food on the ground!

Happy: Erza! Lucy is scary! *Hides behind Erza*

Levy: Need another fish?

Erza: Yeah…

Juvia: Um.. Can Juvia go see Gray-sama?

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 53: Have you seen Lucy in a maid suit?**_

Gray: Had she been in one? That's something to see!

Loke: I never seen her in it… *Hides*

Natsu: She's so weird in it. *Starts thinking about the first mission he had with Lucy*

Gray: Hey Natsu!

Natsu: Yeah?!

Gray: You have Lucy's maid suit right? We should make her wear it!

Sting: I need to see that!

Mira: Next time, I going to make a game of truth or dare for that!

All boys: We will support that!

 ** _Backroom…_**

Levy: Lu-chan! You were in a maid suit?

Erza: And Natsu has it?!

Juvia: I'm going to slap Gray-sama! Lucy, you're not cheating with Gray-sama right?!

Lucy: I wish you were here earlier!

Happy: She said she likes Natsu!

Juvia: Juvia is so happy! I must write a book! It must be about everyone getting together so I'm with Gray-sama!

Erza: Aren't you with Gray already?

Juvia: But Gray-sama can cheat on me if someone single!

Lucy: Oh that's what you are worried about….

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 54: If Lucy was a maid, what would you tell her to do?**_

Gray: Bring Juvia, and leave me alone for a while.

Loke: Stay with me.

Natsu: Get me food, uh...

Sting: Get me food, and food, and fight with me!

 ** _Backroom…_**

Lucy: Greedy boys.

Erza: Wish this was the 100 question!

Levy: Why?

Erza: So I can beat them up!

Lucy: I'm trying to wrap my head around that.

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 55: If you were dressing up for a party, what would you wear?**_

Gray: A bow tie and some boxers!

Loke: A suit.

Natsu: I guess a suit. But, if Erza not there, I would wear my everyday clothes.

Sting: Whatever.

 ** _Backroom…_**

Erza: NATSU! Don't you dare do that!

Happy: That was a bad idea Natsu.

Juvia: I bet Gray looks very nice in a bow tie and boxers!

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 56: If the guilds were playing Truth or Dare, and Lucy said Dare, what would you Dare Lucy?**_

Gray: Kiss flame-head.

Loke: No! Kiss me.

Natsu: What?! Gray! I would dare Lucy to kiss Happy!

Sting: Why kiss Happy?!

Natsu: Don't talk about it.

Gray: I say spill the beans, NATSU!

Natsu: No way, BOXERS! *Gray and Natsu starts fighting*

Mira: Come on, be friends! :) *Ties Natsu and Gray to a chair*

 ** _Backroom…_**

Lucy: I'm not playing Truth or Dare..

Levy: Why kiss Happy?

Erza: No idea.

Happy and Lucy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Juvia: Is Juvia's friends ok?

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 57: If Lucy told you that her mother died the year X77, how would you react?**_

Gray: I'm sorry!

Loke: Let's go to your mother's grave.

Natsu: Uh…. Dragons disappeared year X77….

Sting: So that means Lucy's mother is a Dragon!

Natsu: Yeah!...

Gray: How did that happen?

 ** _Backroom…_**

Happy: Is your mom a Dragon?

Lucy: No.

Juvia: If your part dragon then you will...

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 58: If you would have pet or another pet, would it be a dog, a cat, or a unicorn?!**_

Gray: Dog

Loke: Cat

Natsu: What's a unicorn?

Gray: Are you that dumb?

Natsu: What did you say boxers?! *fights with Gray*

Mira: *Mira ties Gray and Natsu to their chairs*

Natsu: *Scared of Mira* I w..would c..chose a cat..

Sting: A cat. Easy.

 ** _Backroom…_**

Levy: A unicorn! That is amazing for there is one!

Erza: I would have a training dummy for a pet.

Happy: I would like a fairy!

Macy: Wait.. Isn't this suppose to be about Lucy?

Juvia: Juvia doesn't know.

Lucy:...

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 59: If Lucy tells you to cook, would you do it?**_

Gray: If I'm punished to do it.

Loke: I would cook!

Natsu: Let's see...No.

Sting: NO!

 ** _Backroom…_**

Erza: I wonder if Gray's and Loke's cooking are good.

Happy: Loke's is good!

Lucy: How do you know that?!

Juvia: Loke cooked for us that one time.

Levy and Lucy: WHAT!

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 60: Do you like books?**_

Gray: Not really.

Loke: Yeah I do.

Natsu: Never read one. Maybe.

Gray: What's that suppose to mean?!

Sting: No.

 ** _Backroom…_**

Happy: You know about the beat up after questions?

Levy: Yeah?

Happy: Can I join you?

Erza: Sure more the merrier.

Happy: Who's getting married?!

Levy: Lucy is. Lucy and Natsu in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N- *Lucy puts her to sleep*

Juvia: Juvia thinks Juvia and Gray-sama should get married!

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 61: What is your deepest secret?**_

Gray and Natsu: Not speaking that...

Loke:I once came in Lucy's room see that she was sleeping with Natsu! I was so sad! *Starts crying*

Sting:Well I think secrets are secrets. None more.

Mira: Should I say it Gray and Natsu?

Natsu and Gray: NO! Fine….

Mira: When not seen, Gray and Natsu are best friends!

Loke and Sting: WHAT!

 ** _Backroom…_**

(I'm not sure if these secrets are true. I made it up)

Lucy: WHAT!

Happy: No comment.

Juvia: Gray-sama! You're not cheating or anything right?

Erza: With Natsu?!

Levy: You're saying he's g-

Juvia: NO! Juvia will not believe it! Gray-Sama! *Juvia demanding the door to open*

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 62: If you are reading this, Say "I hate Lucy!"**_ _ **〴⋋**_ _ **_⋌**_ _ **〵**_ (If you say "I don't hate Lucy, you aced this question.")

Loke: I hate Lucy!

Gray: I hate Lucy!

Sting: What?!

Natsu: Why do you now hate Lucy? I don't hate Lucy. She did nothing wrong!

Sting: Yep!

 ** _Backroom…_**

Levy: Natsu Passes?

Juvia: Juvia guesses so.

Erza: ...Sure.

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 63: If you have the power to make anyone a pair, Would you use it?**_

Gray: Yeah! I would make Natsu be with Lucy!

Natsu: Okkk. (Is nervous)

Loke: I would use it! TO make Lucy be with me!

Sting: I would use this. Where is it Mira?

Mira: Wellll, There isn't one.

Sting: WHAT!

 ** _Backroom…_**

Macy: I'm waking Levy up.

Levy: *Hears the question*

Levy and Lucy: I think Mira wants that power.

Happy: I do to!

Erza: That power might be a good idea!

Lucy: Oh for you and Jellal to be together?

Erza:no….

Happy: I bet that Lucy wants that power to be with Natsu.

Levy: Do you Lu-chan?

Lucy: Yes! No no no no!

Juvia: Really?! Juvia wants this power!

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 64:**_ _ **What is one embarrassing fact Lucy should know about you?**_

Gray: I really love Juvia.

Loke: I also like Aries….

Natsu: The promise I told Lisanna, I told her I loved someone else...

Sting: I love eating light!

 ** _Backroom…_**

Erza: Um.. Guys?

Levy: They passed out.

Happy: Sting likes eating Light! I wonder if he likes eating light so much like I like eating fish? Ah… Another Fish Please!

 ** _Theater Room..._**

 _ **Question 65:**_ _ **What is the perfect day?**_

Gray: Fun..

Loke: Being with Lucy!

Natsu: Being with Lucy and Happy!

Sting: Doing a mission.

 ** _Backroom…_**

Erza: They are still sleeping.

Levy: Yeah…

Happy: Aye!

Juvia: Macy Diamond?

Macy: Yeah?

Juvia: Juvia wants to go to Gray-sama.

Macy: Sure!

Juvia: Juvia is so happy!

Erza: Still not awake.

Macy: Oh well.. Bye!

* * *

 **I know, I know. You guys want to kill me. DON'T!. Because if you do, this story ends. Don't put a sword against my throat either. Because then I can't work on the story. -** _ **Macy**_


	8. Questions 66-70

_Sorry, Short one! I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy_

* * *

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 66: If you and Lucy battle, who would win?**_

Gray and Natsu: I would say Lucy!

Loke: Why? I will never fight you!

Sting: Me. *Mirajane beats him up.*

Mira: Be careful!

Natsu and Gray: Mira the demon is back!

Juvia: Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia is here!

Gray: Juvia!

 _ **Backroom…**_

Erza: What! Let me into the fun, MIra!

Levy; Somehow I think this Matchmaking plan was a fail.

Lucy and Happy: Yep...

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 67: What is something you love, that is silly?**_

Gray: Not stating.

Juvia: Is it Juvia Gray-sama?

Loke: Lucy!

Natsu: I don't know?

Gray: What do you mean you don't know! I know!

Sting: ….

 _ **Backroom…**_

Happy: Is it a bad idea to bring Juvia there?

Erza: Why can't I beat them up?!

Levy: Seems a fail to bring Erza too.

Lucy: I know, right?

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 68: Would you make Lucy do all the cleaning?**_

Gray: No.

Loke: I would do all the cleaning for you!

Natsu: Maybe, not sure. Yes! Happy and I can eat and you clean up!

Sting: Natsu-san great idea!

Gray: You guys are going to get killed, if not already.

 _ **Backroom…**_

Erza: All of you are going to get killed!

Lucy: Can you do something about Erza, Happy?

Happy: Alright. *Walks up to Erza and whispers something in Erza's ear*

Erza: What…..

Levy: She's calmer now.

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 69: Do you know how to cook?**_

Gray: Yes.

Juvia: Next time, Gray-sama, can you cook for Juvia?

Gray: Sure Juvia!

Loke: Yes I will cook you anything.

Natsu: No.

Sting: No.

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 70: How many units keys does Lucy have? (This story is before the Tartaros arc)**_

Gray: 10 units!

Loke: 15 units!

Natsu: 12 keys!

Sting: 3 keys!

Juvia: Juvia knows this answer!

Mira: Don't say Juvia!

 _ **Backroom…**_

Happy: Loke right. *Counting Lucy's keys*

Lucy: Happy! Don't go through my stuff without telling me!

Levy: Lu-chan calm down.

Lucy: Fine.

Erza: You like Natsu, right Lucy?

Lucy: Yeahh..

Erza: Okey.

Levy: Umm… I'm worried about the guild.

Happy: They should be ok. Master there!

* * *

Happy New Years to everyone!-Macy


	9. Questions 71-75

_I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy- Sorry Sorry for not updating! I have a lot of things on my mind and a new Anime._

* * *

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 71: If you didn't have to worry about money, what would you do?**_

Natsu: Do missions my destroying everything!

Gray: We need that for you flame-brain!

Loke: Yeah...

Natsu: What! You two do as much damage as I do!

Sting: ….

Mira: That will be helpful!

 _ **Backroom…**_

Everyone: We need an item of unlimited gold!

Happy: Aye!

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 72: If you can live anywhere, where would you live in the world?**_

Gray: Away from Flame-brain here.

Loke: Agreed.

Natsu: WHAT!

Sting: Agreed too.

 _ **Backroom…**_

Lucy: So agreed.

Levy: We needed to have some peace once and awhile.

Happy & Erza: Aye.

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 73: If you can have anything, what would it be?**_

Gray: A pass away from Erza.

Loke & Natsu: Agreed..

Sting: Of course more power!

Mira: Uh..

 _ **Backroom…**_

Erza: LET ME OUT!

Levy: Power…

Lucy: Of course.

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 74: Which would you rather be, smart or happy?**_

Gray: Happy.

Juvia: Juvia chooses happy for Gray-sama! And you won't get him!

*Takes Gray and leaves*

Loke: Happy.

Natsu: Happy. Hold up. How did Gray Leave!

Sting: Happy. Wait. Yeah. GRAY YOU'RE COMING BACK HERE!

 _ **Backroom…**_

Happy: Aye! Happy!

Levy: Did everyone just forget the fact Gray just left?

Lucy: Right?

Erza: Food is ready! Come Eat!

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 75: If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?**_

Loke: Meat.

Natsu: Food. or, FOod? I can't choose!

Loke: I wonder if Lucy would pick you.. I'm much more suited.

Sting: light.

 _ **Backroom…**_

Erza: No comment needed..

Happy: We're eating dinner.

Mira: The boys have their food they chose and they are still stuck in the room with beds.

Freed: I made this possible

Macy: So did I.

Levy: I finished another book.

Lucy: Are we evil?

Happy: We're eating our favorite foods.

Erza: Natsu is eating apples.

Lucy: We're evil aren't we?

Happy: Aye!

 _ **Theater Room...**_

Natsu: I wanted Food.

Leo: Apples ARE FOOD.

Sting: You sure?

* * *

I don't know want I was thinking. See you.-Macy


	10. Story Break

This has nothing to do with the story. It's a break from the story. I needed a break. _I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy_

* * *

 _ **MY, Macy POV (I CAN HAVE MY OWN POV!)**_

'I going to play a game called Truth or dare with Mira as my partner! People from all over the guilds..' I thought as I walked in the building, known as Mira's house. I go up the stairs and talk to Mira.

"Oh hey, Macy! Ready to start? Even though you are not really playing?"Mirajane asks.

"Fine with me," I reply.

 **NO POV.**

Mira: OK. Let's start the game!

It was like a party. Drinks, food, everyone in suits or dresses. Natsu, Gray, Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Romeo, Jellal, Strauss siblings, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Ichiya, the trimen, Lyon, Minerva, Rufus, Yukino, and Kagura were there. If you thought it was a party for a birthday or something, You're wrong. It's a plan.

Mira: Rules first! No asking Macy for truth or dare, as she will give you a card telling you to do something if you can't do your truth or dare. So you don't have to say the dare.

Everyone else: WHAT! I just had the perfect dare for HER!

Macy: Too bad. I start! Lisanna! Truth or Dare!

Lisanna: Dare!

Macy: *Gives a dare to Lisanna by writing it down*

Lisanna: WHAT! (Card said to give a kiss on the cheek to Sting)*Macy gives her a glare* fine.*Walks up and kisses Sting on the cheek**Both Sting and Lisanna blush*

*Natsu, Elfman, Bickslow, the trimen glare at Sting.*

Sting: Hey it's not my fault!

Macy: Lisanna your turn.

Lisanna: Um… Levy! Truth or Dare!

Levy: Um..Truth.

Elfman: You're not a Man for saying truth!

Macy: She's not a man.

Lisanna: State your crush!

Levy: *boys glare at her* I take Macy's dare card!

Macy: Brave. Here.*Give Levy a dare on the card*

Levy: WHAT! (Card said to sit in your crush's lap)

Macy: Levy your turn.

Levy: Umm… Lu-chan! Truth or dare?

Lucy: I going to regret this, dare.

Levy: Kiss Happy!

Happy and Lucy: WHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Macy: You can always take my dare.

Lucy: No way! I know what you and Mira are plotting.

Mira: Really?

Lucy: *Kisses Happy.*

Everyone but the had to kiss people: HaHaHa

The had to kiss people: Natsu! You have no room to talk!

Natsu: *sulks in corner of thinking when he kissed Happy*

 **Macy: End of Show for today! Yay!**


	11. Questions 76-80

_I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy_

* * *

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 76: What's the most important thing to you?**_

Loke: It's protecting Lucy

Natsu: Hey! THAT'S MY JOB!

Sting: My Guild is the most important to me right now.

Mira: Isn't that sweet!

 _ **Backroom…**_

Erza: Sting has some brains cells. It's good to think about others.

Levy: Lu-chan just has two boys fighting over her now… *sigh*

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 77: What do you enjoy most about your guild?**_

Loke: The girls, sake, and most of all Lucy!

Natsu: The Fights! Of course!

Sting: The swimming pool!

Mira: Oh. You also have a swimming pool in your guild too?

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 78: Do you like your master of your guild?**_

Loke: A pervert to Lucy!

Natsu: Awesome!

Sting: I'm the master!

Natsu: I wish I was….

*Loke, Sting, Natsu start fighting!*

 _ **Backroom…**_

Happy: Don't worry Natsu! I have some fish!

Lucy: Like that would help.

Levy: *Trying to learn another ancient language*

Erza: *Hitting the door with all her weapons*

Lucy: And no one is listening.

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 79: Chose to live. Lucy, Lisanna, or Yukino?**_

Loke: Lisanna, She's kind of like Lucy and not.

Natsu: Lucy, I will protect her!

Sting: Yukino, I give up on the whole Lucy thing.

*Sting falls in a hole and the hole closes*

Mira: Bye Sting!

 _ **Backroom…**_

Lucy: Sting fell.

Levy: I wonder where he is now?

Erza: I NEED TO BEAT THEM UP!

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 80: Who's the best at Kicking?**_

Loke: Erz-za….

Natsu: Both Erza and Lu-cy...of them!

Both of them: So scary people!

Sting: I'm back….. *Pant*

Mira: What happened?

 _ **Backroom…**_

Levy: That went well.

Happy: AYE!

Lucy: Happy, can you get me a piece of cake?

Erza: Me too!

Happy: Aye sir!

Levy: That should keep them from being crazy.

Happy: Aye.

* * *

So so sorry for a long time not updating! I hope I can finish the next one soon!-Macy


	12. Questions 81-84? Kind Of?

Almost to the end! We are on question 81! _I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does..- Macy_

* * *

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 81: Do you like Lucy's Magic?**_

Loke: If it wasn't for Lucy, I wouldn't be here.

Natsu: I like the...

Sting: Sure?

Mira: What happened when you fell, Sting?

 _ **Backroom…**_

Lucy: I'm not sure if I like Natsu for his answer.

Levy: I like Capricorn the best!

Happy: I like Leo, the best!

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 82: What do you like about your magic?**_

Loke: Lucy loves me!

Natsu: NO Lucy love me!

Sting: NO me!

 _ **Backroom…**_

Lucy: Stupid Fools

Levy and Happy: Aye!

Erza: I realized. It's my fault! I took some of them here and now we are in pain!

Lucy: Calm down Erza! Here have a strawberry cake Erza.

Erza: THANKS! LUCY! *Starts crying.*

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 83: If you get rejected, what would you do?**_

Loke: Cry for 7 days and nights.

Natsu: Burn everything.

Sting: Move on. I don't care about this Lucy bit... *Mira ties and puts a gag in his mouth.*

Mira: No Bad language.

 _ **Backroom…**_

Levy: See? It's not your fault.

Lucy: Yeah.

Erza: Yeah. You're right.

 _ **Theater Room...**_

 _ **Question 84: Can you protect a person to your life if...**_

*Gray, Rogue, and Hibiki come out of nowhere*

*Erza busts in*

Erza: You guys aren't getting away!

Loke: Bye!

*Levy, Lucy, and Happy bust in*

Lucy: Nope. *Calls Leo*

Loke: Why!

Levy: You guys are dead.

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: HAPPY SAVE ME!

Sting: RUN!

Hibiki: Come on! Lucy, you're not going to hurt me right?

*Hibiki got knocked out from Lucy Kick*

Gray: Erza, Levy, Mira, Happy, Lucy! What did I do wrong!

Erza: Everything.

*Gray is running away with Sting, and Natsu*

Rogue: ...

Sting: Are you just going to stand there! Rogue!

Rogue: Yes. I miss Fro

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

(◣_◢)

Mira: YOU GUYS! THE QUIZ ISN'T FINISHED! *Demon Mode = ON* **GET BACK HERE!**

Macy: Maybe we should cut this out and skip this before it can get worse. *Lucy Does Urano Metria* Or Not.

* * *

Wait! This isn't over yet! Keep waiting for people getting beat up?-Macy


	13. So Sorry (AN)

What can I say? I'm terrible at writing. Um... I know I kind of abandoned the story but I kind of want to finish it?

What do you think? I put a poll up for you to answer, or you can answer in the comments. I know, I might not be into Fairy Tail as I used to...

But Hi! The poll will stay up until June 20. That's so everyone that used to like Fairy Tail or now likes Fairy Tail can answer it.

Also, **Before you leave** , I want to say thanks.

My writing was terrible, yet many of you guys pulled through to read my awful writing. I don't even know how.

 **Thanks, again.**


End file.
